Safe Haven
by Baby Tigger
Summary: There has been a war. Before it became deadly, a group of people brought in young children that will live in a safe haven from the war. Buffy and Spike has lived there every since they were babies. Follow their lives as they grow up to live the aftermath
1. Default Chapter

Safe Haven

Summary: William and Buffy are two children raised by a group of world class professionals that has future knowledge of a coming war. William and Buffy are two of many that are chosen to live in their private shelter. What will happen when the war starts and how will it end?

Rating: PG13

Chapter 1

This is a journal of Steven Conner

**Jan. 08, 2099 **

I have been picked to start gathering children and supplies for the up coming war. The seer has told me that we don't have much time. A command unit has been formed, and a unit has been ordered to find housing for our small population that will be in the shelter. Others are in charge of food and water supplies, we have been told to find a way to grow with out soil and recycle water for as many years as it takes to survive. I hope the seer is wrong because the next coming years will be hell for a lot of people. I pray to a higher power to see fit to change times to come. I leave tonight with a heavy heart.

**Feb. 14, 2099 **

Today we move into an old bomb shelter that was the government's during what they called the cold war. It goes for many miles and has many levels. I am in charge of the neo-natal unit; we clean and get the new equipment in place of old ones. This step to clean and repair is going on in all parts of structure to make ready for the war. I have been following 10 ladies and believe that 2 will pass the requirements of my program. When the children are born they will be brought to the children wing of the shelter. I hope we can get enough well talents and abilities so this project can go on. I worry that the children will not mate and are plans and carefully thought out ideas will not repopulate the world. I will be still holding down my practice until it becomes too dangerous for me. Two women are a good start.

**March 18, 2099**

I am proud to tell you that I have not got two children, but our contacts in other countries are mentoring women and their births for the requirements for our program. I believe that all race, religions and personal believes are not important. The Comminute also feels we need all culture and mixtures of such to continue this fight. All children will be brought here and raised by well train people. I hope that God forgives us for taking the babies from their families. It will soon be harder to convince the parents that the children have died at birth. When it becomes too unsafe then I will be stopping my practice but not the project.

In 2123 a war will break out and we will all have to make it to the shelter for safety. The children or by then adults will always be there for the future of earth. It has already been decide that some of us will live here and others will live around the world to continue monitoring the mothers and their unborn children. Will is hiring people in the chosen professions, this way they are here to teach and train the new people. We need a steady supply of outside help to keep fresh technical and changes in the world.

**Sept. 19, 2099**

We received our first shipment of babies this morning, they out numbered my personal estimate. I love this development of sorts, more babies and that means that the first class of children will be at a faster pace. We now have twenty-five babies; I am hoping that with my out line for parents and their babies we will receive the top of the pick. For them to have our own strength as a human race, but hope that we can teach them non race values. This is our weakness as mankind, not looking past skin color. We received a baby from Jordan and the mission coordinator from there is hoping to send more in the coming months.

I have selected three new mothers for the program; they show all of the signs of our criteria need for my files. I will be watching and keeping my ear to the ground about more candidates for the program.

**Dec. 15, 2099**

The committee has decided to post the criteria for the program to all members of the organization around the world. The faultily is coming along nicely, we have been about to grow food in it without the uses of dirt. The recycling of water and air is hitting a few troubles, but I am sure it will be ready when the time comes.

We now have 16 more babies and hoping to receive more in the near future. All are healthy and seem to be taking the enclosed environment well.

**Jan. 1, 2100**

My bosses now asked me to list the qualities we are looking for in the child. Here is some.

Parents that is talented in some ways (writing, painting, teachers' nurses, doctors Etc.) We must make sure to get families from all walks of life to ensure workers for all areas of the site.

Babies must be able to be trained to continue with the site care.

People who work in this site must live here including their families or near by.

As the site gets ready for the upcoming war, people start moving in to their assigned areas. The baby wing is coming along nicely. We now have 100 hundred toddlers or babies. This is very promising to mission.

The Elders have stated that the hiring of contractors will begin in the next two weeks. Every thing must be tested and in working order by 2102. If things can be updated from the time the government built this bomb shelter for the president and his chief councilors, then all up grades will be put in place.

**Feb. 2, 2100**

We received two new babies from the same areas. I believe that we are going to have the new child wing open by the time that the children are 2. I personally brought 8 new babies that look like they will be put together in a special wing of the shelter. This level will be for schooling and my 8 children that I brought to this place.

**April 11, 2100**

We are now finished with the babies. No more will be taken. I feel real sorry for lying and basically kidnapping their children, but it is for the greater good for the world. My personally diary will be stopping now. I have been excused from the program due to an illness that will leave me unable to serve my profession. I leave with hope that the world will remember me in their history.

_Now we change to the group of children 5 years later. Buffy and William will now be in the story._

Deep underground were the tunnels and levels are the children of the future. Each age has a group of children who goes to school or is taught by the house parents. Everything that is needed to live is in the shelter. There is a group of 5 years olds. This is their first day of the children of level 9's are allowed to leave their place; it is the first day of school for them. All children go to school 6 days a week 4 hours a day. This group is made up of 8 students. There are Angel, Ayna, Cordy, William, Oz, Willow, Buffy, and Xander. There are more children in their class but these children have been raised together. They fight and all but they are one group of many.

"William will you please stop pulling Willow's hair!" The nanny of this group says as the children get off the elevator.

"Yes Nana, I will be good." William says with a glimmer in his eye.

They are met at the open hallway. "Children this is your teacher Ms Smith. She will be the one you come to every morning from now on. Go with her and for heaven sake, please be good." The children from 9th level followed their new teacher to the small class room they would be in until they finished all of the required lessons. The children each had their own station in the room.

William was placed next to Buffy in the row of hidden desks. Each desk has on each side dividers in between them. They are placed up when the children are to do individual work.

"Teacher Wil-yum is looking at my paper. "Buffy tells the teacher to get William in trouble.

"Ok you two, I was warned about your behavior to each other. Buffy, there is no way that poor William can copy your work; he is on something totally different then you." The teacher gets all the children attention. "Children, we are all here for the next 12 years in this class room so let's try to get a long."

Later that same night William walks up behind Buffy and gooses her. "Try and get me in trouble and I won't be your friend." William says to Buffy.

"Why in the building would I want to be your friend?" asked Buffy with her hands on her hips.

Before William could do anything, they were interrupted by Mr. Giles. "Now why are their two children outside of their area when it is their bedtime?" he asked eyeing the boy with an evil glare. He reminded him too much of how his late son might look.

"I don't know, sir," Buffy replied looking around to see where the two children are.

"Well we will just have to talk to your nanny then," Mr. Giles said grabbing the two five year olds and strolled over to the adult sleeping quarters.

"Thanks for getting us in trouble dofus. Now I will never be your friend," Will hiss while the big meanie talked to Nana. Buffy just looked at him with a glare that matched how mad he was.

_I'll never be_ _her friend,_ he thought. _Never_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is a copy of the level 9's headmaster, Mrs. Cynthia Cork, progress report:

_The children have been improving in their talents. Mr. Conner would have been proud. They don't quarrel as much as they use to, but they still do. _

**November 13, 2110**

It was lunch and everyone was munching on their food. Sadly, it had to be with their level mates.

" Well if it isn't poor little William," Angel remarked dropping his tray right in front of the dirty blond 10 year old who was scribbling in his notebook. "What you're writing about, poet?" he asked grabbing the boy's note pad. All he saw was some weird symbols.

"Give it back, Angel. I haven't finished," the young writer begged. He didn't want anyone to know about his secret language. He found it in one of the books in the library and if anyone knew about that he goes to the library, he'll be made fun of for moons.

"What is this? Is this the language that you use to communicate with your alien clan?" the dark hair bully tease now having his buddies Wesley and Gunn behind him. He looked like bigger when he was with his friends.

"Give it back," William ordered coldly. Angel was holding it so high that he couldn't reach.

"What are you going to do?" the athlete asked holding it right in front of his face. He wasn't ready to face what was coming next.

"This," Will murmur and tackled Angel to the ground with fists a flying.

_Willow has become incredibly smart that the only person who could surpass her is Einstein. _

**September 9, 2112**

Mrs. Smith strolled around checking everyone as they test. When she came up to Willow though, she froze.

"Willow, dear are you stuck?" she asked to the red head 12 year old. She looked up at her with wide eyes. She was so into her book that she forgot where she was.

"Why no madam, I was already finished," she replied putting a bookmark in her book. Mrs. Smith looked at her seating partner. Angel was still on the first page and Harmony was on the second page.

"Let me check it," she commanded and looked up with a surprised look on her face. "Why it is correct."

_Anya has found a love for Credits, our way of money, she has become very greedy. _

**May 14, 2114**

"Hey Anya, what are you doing?" Buffy asked. Everyone else was at the shopping center so seeing her all alone on her bed was a little strange. The fourteen year old brunette looked up at her laptop and went back to tying.

Buffy slowly stalked to the young girl's bed. All she saw was some weird

numbers on the screen. It seems like Anya understood it all.

"Anya, what are you doing?" asked the blond again. This time Anya responded and went to the steel door to shut it.

"Ok, I am hacking in to the Super Credits Computer and stealing a bit of some credits from everyone," the young hacker answered leaving a bewildered Buffy in the room as she strolled out like nothing had happened.

_Even thou the problem with Buffy and William have not been resolved so has not the problem with William and Mr. Giles, the librarian. _

**October 25, 2111**

Giles walked in the library in a huff. The Council has once again told him to be a little nicer to the children, but they don't understand. Those children reminded him of what he has lost. Just to make matters worst, the sonless man saw the person he least wanted to see.

William was hiding among the stacks reading one of the books that talked about demons. He had poked his head out to see who had entered his sanctuary. To his dismay, it was Mr. Giles.

"What are you doing here?" the grouch asked turning his hands into fists. It seems like the boy was just alive to mock him of what he had lost.

"I was just reading, sir. I'll leave now thou," the young scholar replied while putting his thick text book away and going towards the steel double doors. The librarian always scared him and ridicules him. It was bad enough that he had Angel and Xander to face.

"Was that all you were doing? I have been having some mischief makers coming here lately," Giles continued hoping to get him into more trouble. It was always the highlight of his day.

The boy just shook his head and inched towards the doors. He knew what was coming. It happened all the time.

"It seems that every time you are here, there is some damage," the librarian said acting like Schlock Homes telling who the mastermind was for the crime. He stalked up to the unsuspecting boy and grabs his hand. "Were you here yesterday?" he asked.

William shook his head yes trying to get out of his hold and run to his sleeping quarters. He never understood why Mr. Giles or anyone else picked on him. Maybe if he acts tougher, than no one pick on him.

"Well we are just going to have to turn you in for vandalism," Giles alleged pulling the innocent boy to Mrs. Cork while William screamed "I didn't do it!" over and over again.

_Maybe if I just act tougher than no one will pick on me_, William thought wondering why his life is like this.

**That is how it has been around Level 9**.

Disclaimer: All characters that are not original belong to the "almighty" Joss and his merry band of creators. Anything that is original belong me and my partner in writing.


End file.
